A. Field of the invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a wheel of a piece of luggage or the like, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an interchangeable wheel cover for a wheel of a piece of luggage or the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for wheel covers have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an interchangeable wheel cover for a wheel of a piece of luggage or the like.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,685 to Spisak.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,685 issued to Spisak on Oct. 20, 1981 in U.S. class 301 and subclass 37 P teaches a wheel trim assembly for vehicle wheels, which has a plastic body member with selected portions covered with a cover member made from thin metal and fastened to the exposed face of the plastic body member so that portions of the wheel trim have a metallic finish and remaining portions have a non-metallic finish.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,959 to Miles et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,959 issued to Miles et al. on Oct. 22, 1991 in U.S. class 301 and subclass 108 TW teaches an identification system for cases with wheels, which includes a label sized to fit within the outer periphery of the circular face of the wheel, and an element for attaching the label to the face of the wheel. Preferably, the attaching system includes adhesives labels for attaching to the outer face of a hubcap on the wheel. Alternatively, the hubcap may be made transparent or may have a transparent portion, and includes releasable barbed attachments for holding the hubcap and the identifying indicia positioned between the transparent hubcap and the circular face of the wheel.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,401 to Baccman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,401 issued to Baccman on Oct. 17, 1995 in U.S. class 301 and subclass 37.43 teaches a metal applique configured to conform to the shape of the outer face of a stock vehicle wheel. The face of the applique is finished with a selected surface treatment, such as chrome plate, brushed metal, paint, machining, etc. A stratum including an acrylic adhesive-coated foam core is adhered to the inner face of the applique. The applique is bonded to the outer face of the vehicle wheel after removing a release film to expose the acrylic adhesive. The bond is achieved by registering the applique with the face of the wheel and applying a compressive force.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,609 B2 to Barney.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,609 B2 issued to Barney on Sep. 20, 2005 in U.S. class 301 and subclass 37.25 teaches a wheel cover apparatus for augmenting a vehicle wheel to provide various aesthetic appearances, while also allowing for relatively easy removal without sacrificing security. A releasable connector can be used to releasably secure the wheel cover to a mounting member. The mounting member can be attached to vehicle-wheel lug-bolts. In order to provide a releasable connection, the connector assembly can include a receiving assembly and an engaging assembly, such as a ball lock mechanism. Further, the wheel cover apparatus can include a bearing that allows the wheel cover to rotate independently of the mounting member. This rotation can be free rotation or weighted, so that the wheel cover remains in substantially the same orientation during travel as when at rest. In this way, designs or images on the wheel cover can be viewed during motion of the vehicle.
(5) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2007/0200421 A1 to DoVale, Jr. et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2007/0200421 A1 published to DoVale, Jr. et al. on Aug. 30, 2007 in U.S. class 301 and subclass 37.25 teaches a selectively attachable wheel cover for a motor vehicle, which includes a base member and a display member. The base member is selectively secured to the vehicle rim, and the display member is rotatably mounted relative to the base member, so that it can rotate in relation to the base member, and thus, the vehicle rim. In one aspect, a portion of the display member is sufficiently weighted, so that when the rim rotates—when the vehicle is in motion—the display member remains substantially static.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for wheel covers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, an interchangeable wheel cover for a wheel of a piece of luggage or the like.